


Amata

by silvered_tongues



Series: Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: soft!calum





	Amata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephone13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone13/gifts).



Calum walks through the door as you finish slicing up an apple to have with lunch.

“Calum! What are you doing here?” you say, wrapping your arms around him.

“I just wanted to see my girl. I couldn't wait till tonight.”

He lifts you from the floor, spinning you around the kitchen. You toss your head back with a grin, and your laughter rings through the room. Light streams through the windows, patterns dancing on the cabinets. He sits you down gently, the sun casting a glow over you. Calum steps back, his hands on your shoulders, holding you at arms length. His eyes trace over your face, the love he feels for you spilling from him.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asks.

You roll your eyes, but your smile doesn't waver. “I'm the lucky one, Cal.”

You step forward, back into his arms, pressing into his chest. He rests his chin on top of your head, rocking you back and forth with his arms wrapped around your waist. A soft song plays from your laptop sitting in the other room. Calum sways with you for a few moments, humming along to the song. You sigh, feeling radiant with happiness. 

He presses a kiss to the top of your head, and you look up at him. He places his hands on either side of your face, kissing your forehead, your cheeks, your lips. 

He rests his forehead against yours. “I love you so much, my pretty girl.”

“I love you too, Cal.”

He kisses between your brows, your nose, your neck. “My pretty girl... my darling,” he whispers.

He wraps his hand in your hair at the top of your neck. The kisses he's placing all over your face don't stop. Your eyes close, and his thumbs graze over your cheekbones, feather light. His lips brush over your eyelids, soft as snow. 

“My darling, my love, my angel, my everything.”

He settles his lips on yours once more, your soul alight.


End file.
